


Damn You, Canada: the Podfic

by TheGroupofOne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGroupofOne/pseuds/TheGroupofOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will goes to Canada for an investigation. Hannibal goes with him for moral support and to keep him from having a minor psychotic break. Only problem is, Hannibal only eats the rude, and there are no rude in Canada. None. No matter how hard he looks.<br/>This is the worst trip he's ever been on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn You, Canada: the Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SixtySevenChevy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixtySevenChevy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Damn You, Canada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869148) by [SixtySevenChevy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixtySevenChevy/pseuds/SixtySevenChevy). 



Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Damn%20You,%20Canada.mp3) | **Size:** 23.3 MB | **Duration:** 00:24:45
Right-click and save. Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
  
---|---


End file.
